


we both wear perfume

by charlotte2594



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte2594/pseuds/charlotte2594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in a dilemma: Hugo Boss or Versace? He really wants to give Kurt, his date, a good impression, and nothing compares to an appealing scent. So he asks his roomie Hunter for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we both wear perfume

**Author's Note:**

> I do like wearing fragrance, preferably refreshing and woody ones; what do you guys like? *grin*

 

"Hey Hunt, do you have a minute?"Blaine walked in Hunter's room, with worried expression on his face.

"Sure, what's up?" Hunter looked him through his shoulder, and turned to face Blaine in an awe when he saw him holding a tray with _several_ glass bottles.

"Can't decide which one suit your hot date better?" He smiled with empathy.

"Nope. I thought Kurt might like a scent more you know, exotic but not too sex-intended," Blaine said, sitting at the edge of Hunter's bed, "that's why I bought Hugo Boss." He pointed a few bottles.

"But?" Hunter asked, trying not to tease his best friend about his scent obsession.

" _But_ , I was informed just two days ago that Kurt also loved luxurious stuff, judging from his Mcqueen collections on Instagram I must say I wasn't surprised."

Blaine showed Hunter a light blue, rectangular and weirdly studded perfume bottle, "this is Versace's latest fragrance, very funny when I first tested it in a shop, here, " he let Hunter smell it, "isn't it funny? Like I am a cute country Italian boy!"

"I thought you wanted to buy something more luxurious-like?" Hunter remarked in amused tone.

"Well, you cannot lack another type of fragrance anyway." Blaine said, and continued:"So I asked the clerk some other perfume, more mature, but not too much like as if I were George Clooney, and he recommended this," he pointed at a bottle with greyish yellow head,"check it out."

Hunter felt dizzying in a good way; of course he knew many, if not every, cologne for men were contained a tobacco/musky note, but this one really handled very well. Moreover, it was this light level of smoked scent that suited Blaine better; his friend sometimes was too cheerful to be sexy.

"This one is pretty awesome, why don't you pick this one?" He said as he wrote down the name of this cologne, which had a rather humble appearance, compared to other fragrance bottles Blaine had brought here.

"I did, but later I tested this," Blaine grinned, "don't you think this one is awesome too? Plus, it looks dreamy! Like a blue cokecola or a circus in a bottle! I was considering whether I should wear this to watch Kurt performs the Peter Pan, pretty fit in huh?"

Hunter almost sighed, but he tried to be as supportive as possible, since Blaine had been longing for this date for quite a while, and also because sometimes it's beyond amusing to see him behave like a lovesick dork.

"Well, since you won't bring this bottle to meet Kurt, I think the previous one, or even the carino ragazzo would suit you better."

"Hum..."Blaine tilted his head, fiddling those bottles,"I guess you're right...oh wait, how about this one?"

That was Hugo Boss, a chic rounded bottle with a dashing red arc at the bottom.

"You really did a wide range of searching, huh, Anderson? Perfume for Her?"Hunter shacked his head.

"Stop it! Don't wear that cocky smile!"Blaine pouted, "Gosh, like I was asking Sebastian for suggestions."

"Seb would highly recommend you this one." Hunter couldn't stop grinning when he saw Blaine's cheeks turned pink by the bottle he handed to him.

A yuppie-like, black cologne which Hunter received from Sebastian as their second anniversary gift. 

"It's just our first date,"Blaine declared."I don't think I should wear Narciso to tell Kurt how much I am horny, thank you!"

"Your lost,"Hunter smiled, and pecked at his watch, "Hurry, I've got a date in around one hour."

"All right," Blaine sighed,  "hum...god, I really don't know!"

"Okay, tell me your plan for the date; what will you and Kurt do tonight?"Hunter asked as he heading to his wardrobe, picking his outfit.

"Well, we are going to dine in a Greek restaurant before watching a recital," Blaine said, "and maybe we will take a walk in central park after that."

"Sounds nice, very gentleman-like." Hunter changed his jumper with a deep grey roll-neck sweater and a royal blue trench coat, turned his heel to where Blaine sat, and placed a bottle on his bedside table.

"This one?"Blaine said hesitantly before Hunter glared at him. "All right, all right, thanks bro."

"You're welcome, now go, it's almost six and you haven't gelled your hair yet."

 

xxx

 

"So how was your date with Kurt?"Sebastian asked as Blaine came back to their shared flat at around midnight.

Blaine sank in a voluminous arm chair with a slight moan, while Sebastian and Hunter cuddled together at the sofa.

"It's...it's amazing."Blaine said in a tone which could only be described as purring, of course, if it's from Sebastian, he would say it's very much like Blaine just experienced a mind-boggling blowjob.

"How did the perfume go? Did Kurt say anything?"Hunter was curious all night.

"He liked it very much,...actually,"Blaine smiled bashfully, "we wore the same cologne, can you believe that?"

"No kidding!!"Hunter laughed loudly, as Sebastian frown in confusion.

"What did you wear..."As he leaned close enough, he joined Hunter. "You two really ought to be together! Hugo Boss for women! What, what did he say when he found out you two wearing the same fruity, if not too Disney's-like perfume?"

"Fashion has no genders."Blaine grinned happily. "We had a wonderful night; thanks Hunt."

"Any time, b."Hunter smiled, "any time."

 

 


End file.
